Celebrating with a Pig Rabbit
by ArrowBee
Summary: In which Hwang Tae Kyung decides to celebrate his birthday with a pig-rabbit. "You pig rabbit, are going to be an obedient creature and will be going out with me tonight." "Y-Yes, hyung-nim!" (Title suggestions are welcome)


**You're Beautiful/미남이시네요**

 **01/06/17 (This was actually due 2 months ago)**

 **[Without certain elements nagging me to watch k-dramas, I would still have enough space in my phone to download more memes, tips on how to draw mouths, and my dad's country music, but then again, I wouldn't be having such a good playlist that consists of a really good soundtrack.]**

 **AU fic: Go Mi Nyu didn't have to dress up as her brother for the second time, and her last encounter with Hwang Tae Kyung was when she bowed and left without a word.**

 **Set two years later, when she is back from Africa and is now in Seoul.**

 **I ran away from studying to post this. Rip.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful, and this is a non-profitable work of writing. I only own the plot, thank you very much. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A star's birthday**

* * *

Hwang Tae-Kyung inhaled rather sharply, the cold air rushing its way through his nostrils, sending a chill up his brain and down his spine as he let out a breath that fogged before his eyes.

He held his nose in a vain attempt to warm it, but quickly set his hand down when it reminded him of a particular pressure point, one which really did take the cake.

The sky was dimly lit. It was like how a sheet of paper would look like if one would shine a torch through it, or maybe how a white ping pong ball would look like if there was a firefly stuck inside. Either way, Tae Kyung made these comparisons in his head as he contemplated on whether he should go out by himself in such a weather, or if he should just stay at home with the others and probably participate in the activities that Jeremy would be hosting, simply to make the day go by faster.

He stole a glance at his watch, only to see that his hand was carrying a small paper bag.

He didn't know why he was carrying said small paper bag, and he didn't know why that paper bag contained the pig-rabbit stuffed creature. His eyes softened when he saw the time, his gritting teeth slowing their motion before they halted to a stop.

 _Thirty-nine minutes past four in the evening._

He had been successful in getting away from the jocund nonsense that Jeremy had been sporting, and although he was grateful, Tae Kyung was relieved to have escaped, even if it was just for a little while.

This was the second year that they were to celebrate his birthday, and so, Jeremy being Jeremy made the older male promise that he would be back by half past seven at the latest, his reason being that it would be too dark for his hyung to still be out at such a time.

Kang Shin Woo and Hwang Tae Kyung themselves knew that it was only because it was the latter's birthday, and naturally, Jeremy would want to celebrate it. But the boy felt that his hyung wouldn't come and probably go off somewhere instead if he hadn't reasoned that way, and so that was that.

This was the second year that Tae Kyung was to celebrate his birthday party with his band members, and the second that he would have to without her.

 _Go Mi Nyu._

The name left a sweet yet painful tingling sensation in his mouth. Hwang Tae Kyung could lie to himself and say that the mere mention of her name could send him gagging his existence in a toilet bowl, or maybe the way she would ― in a bidet ― yet he knew that if he lied, it would only mean that he was still affected, and if he was still affected, it would mean that he lost.

 _And Hwang Tae Kyung was not one to lose._

His ego didn't allow it, even if it was for that ego that he lost the one thing that he couldn't ― one that he shouldn't bear to lose.

No. He couldn't lose anymore.

He mustn't.

Tae Kyung slightly curved his lips upwards, only to find that he could no longer pout in his famous disapproving manner. Indifference and an even colder demeanor (compared to the time before a particular nun-to-be made herself known to him) entered his life once again, and Tae Kyung could only sneer slash scowl at anyone who irritated him, which pretty much consisted of everyone else besides Kang Shin Woo, Jeremy, and Jeremy's mutt. And maybe even Coordinator Wang and President Ahn.

Manager Ma was still someone who would occasionally bring her up in their talks, albeit unintentionally, and this only made Tae Kyung wonder if he should harbour feelings of gratitude or irate towards the dense airhead of a man, the reason for that being _he_ was the one who brought _her_ into his life.

And Hwang Tae Kyung didn't know if he was alright with the fact that she came to show him what stars were like, even if he couldn't really see them for himself.

He didn't know if he was grateful for knowing what the words "Sorry" and "Thank you" stood for, or if he should be happy that because of her, he knew how it felt to hold someone's hand and feel little prickles of electricity, exhilaration, and fear run through his callused fingers, which he believed (until the time that Go Mi Nyu arrived) ― ever since his debut in the music industry when he held a guitar for the first time ― were incapable of feeling.

He didn't know if he should be satiated for finally having a reason to sing ― that was, to be able to pour one's heart out through words and rhythm.

 _'To pour one's heart out for what? What's the point, really, when your reason for singing doesn't even exist anymore?'_

Manager Ma only brought a nuisance ― one that taught not only him a bunch of silly nothings, but even the other two people closest to him as well.

Hwang Tae Kyung noted that ever since the new lead vocalist had made _her_ self one with the ANJells, Shin Woo could be charming and gentle, not only because it was some unavoidable innate quality that he could only show to Jeremy and Tae Kyung himself, or something to elicit screams from the fans, but because he could do so. And obviously, because he _had_ a reason to do so.

He also noted that Jeremy could radiate his warmth and, _Tae Kyung himself had to admit,_ his qualities of being like an adorable little brother, not only to get more popularity points or fill the silence that would otherwise persist in their midst due to Shin Woo's and Tae Kyung's introverted characters, but because he could, and like the former, the blond had a reason for such an action.

Hwang Tae Kyung frowned.

If his instincts were right, it wasn't only him that Go Mi Nyu victimised, and he was conflicted on being angry at the others for falling in love with her as well, because that would be hypocritical of him, and Hwang Tae Kyung was _not_ a hypocrite.

Anyway, he found that everyone else was irritating (yes, including Manager Ma), and he could only tolerate those three and a half humans, the canid to add to that, and the other half of Jeremy that he was certain was not of Korean nor probable English blood, or any nationality of the human species for that matter.

 _He was probably half banana._

 _Yes. Yes, he probably was._

Hwang Tae Kyung smirked at his successful attempt to divert himself from having the idiot of a pig-rabbit the topic of his stupid brain and the cause of his even more stupid heart to perform a drum solo, only to realise that he had in fact began to think about her again, and again, he lost.

Not to mention the fact that he even _brought_ the pig-rabbit ― the more _tolerable_ version of her ― with him.

 _He lost big time._

He sighed when he finally came to his senses and accepted the reality that his feet had miraculously led him to the park where he spent the night of his birthday flinging ANJell pogs into the air ― of course, with her.

Tae Kyung frowned at the memory.

"You, pig-rabbit", he spoke to the toy in the bag, "are going to be an obedient creature and will be going out with me tonight."

Tae Kyung pulled the stuffed animal out of the bag, holding it by its ears. "Got that?"

Holding the pig-rabbit's head, he made it nod as if it understood, whispering a _"Y-Yes, hyung-nim!"_ in its stead, and again did his breaths turn into sighs ― pure disappointment and discomfiture prominent in his face at his own actions.

 _Surely, the Hwang Tae Kyung back then would be more sensible,_ he shook his head in disapproval. "Aish, look at what you're making me do."

He decided that he was going to celebrate his birthday by himself in the allotted time that he had the way she would, and once again sighed because he, as usual, lost again at his little game ― one which he knew he was the only one left to play.

* * *

Go Mi Nyu bit her lower lip that was already swollen from her biting it earlier as she carefully picked out a tomato. Carefully observing the orange fruit in her hand, she smiled after making sure that it did not house a worm, nor was it too young nor too old for her tastes.

It had been two weeks since she returned from Kenya. She smiled as she remembered how a little boy commented on how pretty her hairpin looked on her hair that now reached the middle of her back, and her expression softened into sadness when she remembered that the hairpin was from no one other than her ever-shining star, Hwang Tae Kyung.

Wait...

 _Did she still have the right to call him that?_

 _As **her** star? _

After absentmindedly paying for all the items that she had picked out, she walked out of the little convenience store, dragging her now futile legs to the direction of the apartment where she was staying at. Manager Ma had helped her in choosing this location, but she didn't tell him that she was back again in South Korea. He would surely tell the others, and she would have to make Tae Kyung break his promise of pretending that he didn't know her once she was a girl again, that is, _if_ he would even come to see her.

Go Mi Nyu faced the facts that her thoughts would somehow link themselves to the great leader of ANJell, and when she finally gave in to this acceptance, she slunk back down on the pavement, her mind buzzing with the different facial expressions of Hwang Tae Kyung. Every memory of him would replay in her head. As clear as day she would remember and see everything ― every moment that they had shared ― despite not being able to physically see things clearly at the moment due to the milky tears that began to brim at her eyes.

It was all Tae Kyung.

Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung. _Tae Kyung._

No matter what she did or which continent she hid in, his name would constantly burn hotter in her mind and heart. Like a star, he would shine brightly in her life even if she hid in the darkest parts of the world, and like the moon, she reflected this light onto anything that she came across with. Limes or a specific water bottle brand at the local supermarket would increase her pulse rate, and even medicines at the pharmacy would get her palms to sweat.

This was too much, and it was becoming unbearable as the time between them grew.

Their physical proximity could be arranged.

Yes, that was true.

But the years that had passed?

 _That was true too._

And that was a truth that could not be altered.

Maybe she would go to the ANJell residence tonight. Maybe she would pretend to be a fan ― she still was anyway ― and besides, she couldn't deny that she was still holding on to her reputation of being Tae Kyung's special fan two years ago. Maybe having been his special fan, if not anymore (which was probably what things were now), raised her a little above the others. Not that she was trying to lift herself, of course. Go Mi Nyu just thought that since she did become his special fan then, at least she would still have the right to pay her temporary home a little visit.

Maybe, just maybe, she would cook curry for them. She would call her Oppa (only he knew that she was back in South Korea, and only he visited her in her apartment ― four times so far since she had arrived) to come out disguised, and she could give him said curry for him to eat with the others in pretense that he went out to buy it.

Maybe, _just maybe._

Maybe it would be acceptable to do such a thing. It would be her little birthday present for her Hyung-nim, and hopefully, he would eat it despite his personal habit for only eating food from well-known restaurants, or food cooked by licensed chefs or anyone in the house for that matter.

Go Mi Nyu shut her eyes tight, letting the tears run down her cheeks as she forced herself to smile, before wiping them away and walking to her apartment.

 _"Happy birthday, hyung-nim! You can't eat sesame seeds, and you can't eat shrimp either, but I hope that you can eat this curry that I will be making!"_

Go Mi Nyu gave her thumb's ups to the sky, smiling brightly at the few stars that lay scattered there.

She knew that despite how amazing it was that the light from these stars could be seen from earth, no star could shine as bright as her hyung-nim, and even if she couldn't see it right now, she knew that her special star was still somewhere out there, shining brighter than she could ever imagine.

She had been in the dark for a long time now, but Mi Nyu still hadn't seen her special star.

 _"You're way too far, hyung-nim.  
_ _But this is the closest I should be."_

Go Mi Nyu felt another tear escape.

おわり

* * *

 **A/n: There will be a second chapter to this story (and maybe more, I'm not sure), unless someone protests that it should end as it is.** **Also, I don't know if his birthday was in a wintry season, but in this fic, it is okay! :P じゃね！**


End file.
